Por qué Melkor tiene tendencias depresivas
by Lluvia al Atardecer
Summary: Mi primer fic. A Melkor un día le da la impresión de que todo se ha aliado en su contra, por ejemplo los Estsdos Unidos de Valinor. También sale Sauron y se me ocurrió mientras paseaba al perro.


Nota: este es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor sed indulgentes. Agradecería mucho que me dijerais qué os parece, siempre que la crítica sea constructiva, claro. El copyright y todo eso es de Tolkien, no mío. Ah, y el punto de vista sobre algunas cosas es personal, que nadie se ofenda. ¡Que viva la revolución!  
  
Por qué Melkor a veces tiene tendencias depresivas. (Contado en primera persona por Melkor en persona)  
  
Ayer estuve todo el día con los nervios hechos trizas, todo me salía mal.  
  
Por la mañana me bebí dos litros de café para que se me pasara un poco el resacón de la fiesta que montamos el día anterior por el cumpleaños de mi amigo Gothmog, así que después estaba que me subía por las paredes. Se me habían terminado mis cereales para el desayuno favoritos, por lo que ya empecé el día con el pié izquierdo.  
  
Además, con la comida se me manchó el pijama que llevaba, uno que me compré en un todo a cien, que en vez de ositos tiene impresas caras pequeñitas del Che Guevara. Cuando iba a ponerme mi armadura favorita descubrí horrorizado que esta había sido accidentalmente fundida por mi querido dragón Alacagón el Negro.  
  
"Cuando elegí la vida de quienes se rebelan contra los todopoderosos Estados Unidos de Valinor ya supe que no sería fácil," me dije para darme ánimos, mientras me ponía mi otra armadura, que, por cierto, no me favorece nada, nada.  
  
Luego todo fue más o menos bien hasta la hora de comer, salvo algunos incidentes sin importancia, (un grupo de orcos se había escabullido de su trabajo en las minas para ver el resumen de la semana de Gran Hermano XXCIV).  
  
Lo peor fue por la tarde, vino esa tal Luthien, que hizo que todo Utumno se quedara frito roncando, encima ni siquiera bailó para mí, y para colmo me robó un silmaril, ¡qué zorra! Todo esto, evidentemente, me enfureció bastante, y decidí encargarle a Sauron que recobrara para mí la joya.  
  
Para darle el recado le llamé al móvil, pero lo tenía fuera de servicio.  
  
Entonces llamé al fijo, y después de dar llamada un par de veces me saltó el contestador. Sonó una musiquita que luego identifiqué como la Marcha Internacional, ("Jo con el tío, es un verdadero idealista," pensé), luego salió una voz que, educadamente, me dijo lo de "en este momento no puedo atenderle." Colgué. "¿Pero dónde se ha metido este?" me dije. Estaba seguro de que Sauron estaba aquí, en Utumno.  
  
Decidí ir personalmente a su apartamento, para ver qué pasaba. Llamé un par de veces al timbre, pero nadie abría, así que usé mis asombrosos poderes mentales, de los que, por cierto, estoy muy orgulloso, para poder entrar.  
  
Encontré a Sauron entre una pila de latas de cerveza vacías, con aire deprimido y bastante autista. -¡No me dirás que has estado bebiendo otra vez, ¿no?!- le grité. Lo que me faltaba, Sauron borracho.  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se levantó de un salto, y se me echó al cuello. -¡Jefe!- gritó, al parecer al borde de las lágrimas, -¡Me alegro tanto de que haya venido! En estos momentos necesito a un amigo más que nunca.  
  
-¡Pero ¿qué te pasa?! Me hace falta que vayas a recuperar uno de mis silmarils, que me lo han robado.- le dije.  
  
-Es terrible, terrible.,- contestó, echándose a llorar.  
  
-Claro que es terrible, es un acto criminal e inhumano, perooo.- le dije, sorprendido por su desmesurada reacción al conocer la noticia del robo.  
  
-¡Que no es eso, jefe!- gritó,- Que mi novia Thuringwethil me ha dejado, dice que no se cree que el chucho ese del Huan me haya derrotado, se piensa que me han sobornado o así, ¡incluso llegó a decirme que creía que Luthien se había acostado conmigo a cambio de que yo le diera la fortaleza de Tol- in-Gaurhoth! Me ha dicho que cómo he podido caer tan bajo, que no me lo perdonará nunca.,- dijo, derrumbándose de nuevo.  
  
Lo que me faltaba, pensé otra vez. Después, haciendo gala de una infinita paciencia, de la que también estoy muy orgulloso, traté de consolarle. - Pero, ¿qué te importa, si sabes que está equivocada, si sabes que eso no es verdad? Porque no es verdad, ¿no?  
  
-Nooo, yo nunca haría algo asííí.,- aulló Sauron.  
  
-Bueno, pues en ese caso ya está, simplemente olvídala, y búscate alguna orca. Ya está, ¿puedes ir ahora a buscar mi silmaril?- le dije.  
  
-¡Pero es que la quiero! ¡Lo que siento por ella es amor! ¡Amor!- gritó. Creo que había bebido bastante.  
  
-Eeeeh. Bueno.  
  
-¡Amor! ¡Y ahora mismo voy a decírselo!- gritó Sauron en un ataque de euforia, mientras salía corriendo a reconquistar a su novia, dejándome plantado.  
  
No me apetecía nada ir personalmente a recuperar mi silmaril de la barriga de Carcharoth, así que lo dejé para otro día.  
  
Cuando me dirigía de vuelta a mis aposentos, (qué bien suena esa palabra), vino un balrog y me dijo que unos orcos estaban dando problemas.  
  
Salí a la calle y ¡cuál fue mi sorpresa! al ver de repente a miles de orcos con pancartas de "Queremos un salario digno" y "Queremos carne de peor calidad". Incluso hubo unos cuantos que, tomándose de la mano. formaron un corro y empezaron a cantar aquello de " Nos manifestareeemos como hicimos ayeeer, la fááábrica es suuuya pero nueeestro el podeeer."  
  
Bastante nervioso grité: -¿Puede saberse que pasa aquí?  
  
Un orco, que creo que era el cabecilla, se adelantó y me dijo: - Esta mañana, tres camaradas orcos sufrieron una indigestión al ingerir carne en buen estado, y no es la primera vez. La carne, además de ser escasa, siempre está fresca y carece del moho y los virus que nos aportan los nutrientes necesarios para estar en perfectas condiciones físicas. Nosotros, el proletariado orco, no lo toleraremos. A continuación, leeré nuestras exigencias, y si no son cumplidas, habrá huelga general e indefinida.  
  
El orco comenzó a leer una larga lista, redactada en un rollo de papel higiénico.  
  
- Todo eso está muy bien,- dije yo cuando terminó, dos horas más tarde,- pero os repito que no puedo proporcionaros un rinoceronte púrpura que baile la danza del vientre.  
  
- Ya lo habéis oído, camaradas,- gritó el orco, furioso,- los patrones se niegan a darnos lo que nos corresponde por derecho. ¡Huelga!  
  
Entonces todos los orcos comenzaron a gritar ¡huelga! huelga! Estúpidos orcos. ¿Por qué les habría enseñado a rebelarse contra el opresor? ¡Yo no soy el opresor!  
  
Deprimido, me fui a mi habitación y puse la tele. Primero me tragué una telenovela sudamericana, en la que continuamente alguien decía algo como "Oh, Idril Bernarda Felisa, ¿qué importa que tú seas una elfa y yo un hombre? Te prometo que me casaré contigo como me llamo Tuor Armando Miguel, y ni siquiera las maquinaciones de la pérfida Clara Maeglina podrán impedírmelo, para así heredar la plantación de cacao de Beren Felipe."  
  
Asqueado, cambié de canal, pero sólo ponían cosas como que Galadriel desmentía los rumores de su relación con Celeborn, apoyados por las fotos de algún paparazzi. "Simplemente somos amigos." decía la reina de los Noldor.  
  
Por la Primera retransmitían un discurso de Manwë W. Bush, el emperador de los Estados Unidos de Valinor, que, con mirada estreñida, decía: "Amigos, estoy seguro de que sé que Morgoth es muy malo. Se cargó los árboles y robó los sssilmal. no. ¿qué pone aquí? Ah, sí, silmarils, je, je, es que no era capaz de leer lo que me había puesto en este papelito mi secretaria, Vardaleezza Rice. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, que Morgoth tiene armas de destrucción masiva, como por ejemplooo. una maza gigante, sí, eso es. Es un peligro mundial y debéis ayudarme, que si no estáis conmigo estáis contra mí. Yyyy. el fin justifica los medios. Yo en estos casos me pregunto, ¿qué haría Eru en mi lugar? Y por eso a Morgoth le voy a arrancar la cabeza de cuajo. Y que Eru bendiga Valinor."  
  
Después de escuchar esto, lógicamente, me puse de mal humor, ver a ese tío me pone enfermo.  
  
Soy un incomprendido, los trabajadores orcos me exigen cosas imposibles, no puedo contar con nadie, y encima ese estúpido Manwë me llama terrorista (eso es lo que es él, sólo que le ampara la ley), y pregunta continuamente "¿pero por qué me odiáis?" mientras me bombardea a mí y a mis chicos, que en vez de comprender la situación se rebelan contra mí y. y. Aahrg, esto no hay quien lo aguante.  
  
Fui corriendo a ver a mi psicoanalista, y cuando me preguntó que qué me pasaba no lo soporté más y estallé:  
  
¡No puedo más! ¡Socooorro! No lo aguanto. Estoy harto de que me confundan con el primer rey mago, y de que me llamen Morgoth, que suena fatal. Y yo sólo quiero ayudarle a la gente, pero nadie se da cuenta, y, y yo quiero mi silmariiiiil. ¡Y hoy en día no hay quien sea de izquierdas! Nadie sabe quién es Marx, ni Anguita, y los orcos hasta van al McDonalds y al Burger Kiiing.Estoy rodeado de ignorantes que se dejan maniular y de tíos raros que tienen la Internacional en el contestador automático y son fanáticos borrachos. Los Valar nos oprimen y a nadie le importa, pero yo les pido a mis muchachos que hagan un pequeño sacrificio y se me declaran en huelga. Aaaagh, soy un fracasado sin empleo y sin novia y nadie me quieeere..  
  
Me desahogué un rato y ya me encontré mejor, bueno, también me tomé un tranquilizante de caballo, tres tilas y unos cuantos valium. Hoy estoy de buen humor y optimista, porque los elfos de Gondolin han decidido que se van a aliar conmigo, han destronado al dictador ese, Turgon, y desde ahora harán elecciones democráticas. Sospecho que los Valar van a ir por ahí diciendo que he conquistado Gondolin por la fuerza, pero bueno.  
  
Al final los orcos fueron razonables y ya no están en huelga, Sauron se reconcilió con su novia, ha vuelto a la normalidad y es de nuevo mi teniente, brillante estratega y compañero de borracheras. En fin, que igual todo esto al final si que nos sale bien.  
  
-ENDE-  
  
Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Os lo repito, por favor contadme vuestra opinión. Y siento lo de la temporacidad, ya sé que no es muy buena.  
  
En mi historia, Melkor es un personaje positivo, y creo que tiene toda la razón. Lo decía por si había dudas. Me encantaría ponerme en contacto con alguien que comparta mi opinión. Pleaaase, escribidme.. 


End file.
